


Puppers and Kitties Save Overwatch

by PrinceofFlowers



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other, doggos and kitties fix everything, don't take this seriously, or at least they help a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 01:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8729722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceofFlowers/pseuds/PrinceofFlowers
Summary: Skelly and friends decide to fix everything with puppers and kitties and everything is 10000000% better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I do this

Hanzo Shimada and Jesse McCree both had a lot of problems due to their fucked up pasts and they never went to therapy.

Instead, they developed really shitty coping methods in an attempt to deal with all the bullshit that is mental illnesses/disorders.

They had many things in common.

One of which was their love for dogs and puppies, because they are too pure for this world.

So their buddy pal friend dude homeboy pally pal friend buddy amigo bud homeslice breadslice friend that will be known only as "Jelly Skelly Arm Dude" or "Skelly" for short, devised a master plan to help these fucking dudes.

There was a local animal shelter that had several perfectly fine puppies and dogs that would have been put down since the shelter was facing overcrowding and no one was adopting.

In a last ditch effort, the animal shelter teamed up with the local food bank to hold a deal-

Donate food, get a dog.

So Skelly, along with Genji, Zenyatta, Lúcio, and D.Va, all went down to the local food library to purchase tons of food items that they would then exchange for some fine puppers.

However, Symmetra showed up, and after they explained what they were doing, she decided to join too because the shelter was also giving out cats and Symmetra loves cats a lot.

Off they went!

Donating food and getting lots of puppers, plus a few cats because cats are just as awesome as dogs.

And so the merry band of misfits returned to the base with tons of doggos and kitties, but not before raiding the local pet shops for all their good pet supplies for their new friends.

Everyone returned to the base, where they were met with a sad Tracer who was sad that she couldn't join them because Winston was working on her Chronal Accelorator, but she was happy again when a pupper named Rocket jumped out and gave her kisses, which she claimed as her very own pupper snup.

"Athena! Where's Hanzo and Jesse?" Skelly asked, hands full of squirming doggos.

"Getting drunk in Agent McCree's room." Athena answered.

"Cool thanks." Thanked Skelly before he marched himself and the new puppers to McCree's room.

Athena opened the door for him, surprising the two inebriated men who were sittinon the floor for some reason, and he stepped inside, crouching down to let the puppers loose on Hanzo and Jesse's laps.

The two men gasped when they got lapfuls of doggos, and Hanzo started crying because shit has been hard and these puppers are so innocent and loving and are licking at his tears and he can't deal with it, and Jesse started crying too.

So there were two crying middle aged men with puppies licking them and borking and wagging their tails and butts.

And it was good.

Meanwhile, Genji and Zenyatta were introducing puppers and kitties to the other Overwatch members when Talon showed up to wreck their shit.

Until a very sassy kitty meowed loudly up at Reaper, and he dropped his guns because he doesn't care about the environment and also he loves cats and dogs a lot.

And the kitty leap up into the edgelord's arms and purred happily as it got pets, while a doggo woofed at his feet.

Meanwhile, another doggo borfed at Widowmaker, causing the big sloppy unfeeling blurple French spider lady to feel feelings.

And she dropped her gun, and cuddled the fluffy pupper who woofed and wagged its tail happily.

"This won't work on me." Sombra swore, but she was lying because a kitty caught her eye and she couldn't help but melt at the fluffy demon creature who would most likely fuck with her tech in the future because that's what cats do.

And then everyone became friends because doggos and puppers solve everything.

The End.


End file.
